


And I Think You’re So Beautiful But I’m Not Your Love

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [17]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: :(, Deleted Scenes, F/F, Pre-Femslash, you know what's going to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: It doesn't go away with age or time, like Ebb had expected it to.





	And I Think You’re So Beautiful But I’m Not Your Love

It doesn't go away with age or time, like Ebb had expected it to. She'd known Fi wouldn't settle, especially not with her. Fiona Pitch wouldn't settle, she was a city girl through and through, with neon flowing through her veins instead of blood. Ebb knew it, Fi knew it, fuck, even the goats knew it. Ebb rests her head in her hands, blonde hair hanging just past her shoulders, she wishes she should just forget. Ebeneza had been walking the grounds, just thinking while the goats grazed up in the mountains. She'd known who it was before she'd looked up, Fi was predictably unpredictable, same car, different boy, different country. 

 

God, she was gorgous, Fiona bites one dark red lip, dark hair pinned up (she hates it in her face), Ebb pretends not to notice the her as Basilton exits the car, bags in tow. Ebb smiles with half her mouth, pulling a notebook out of her back pocket and pretending to take notes. On whim, she scribbles a little "hi!" and crumples the note, tossing it lightly and hitting Fi on the head. She looks up, and this time, decides to shout to her from across the drive. "Are you free tonight?"


End file.
